Midnight Burns
by Laid Bare
Summary: Full Blurb Enclosed. Myrinn/OC
1. Blurb

Plot

_When you say you owe someone your life, you don't expect them to take it…_

Katherine Hale should be grateful, since hers was meaningless in the first place. Being a Morganville native had taught her he harshness of the world, as if the death of her parents hadn't already. But with the prolonging absence of Claire Danvers, who seems preoccupied with her boyfriend, Myrinn expresses much interest in Kate, especially since she is now in his debt.


	2. A Gamble

Katherine Hale grinned inwardly to herself, please that the cards in her hand. She sipped at her whiskey and coke, watching the three other players in the game. They all looked tough, with hard, corded muscles winding their arms, along with a killer poker face that told her nothing. In the centre of their table was a pile of money, rounding to about seven hundred, as was the discarded cards that had already been in play.

The money was hers, though many would doubt it, by looking at her. Long black hair fell in heavy loose waves around her sun kissed face, her green eyes framed with heavy black liner and mascara. Compared to the other three, her five foot two frame looked tiny, pixie-like. Kate didn't look like the type to have money, or at least, earn money. She looked like the type that would be doing something dodgy for a living.

As the game drew to a close, Kate felt a small smile tugging her lips, she was going to win, and she knew it. "Right boys, show us what you've got." she looked to the one on her right one black brow raised in question. With a grimace, he put down his cards. A Jack of hearts, A seven of hearts, Eight of diamonds, four of diamonds and a five of clubs. Kate sucked in a breath of sympathy and turned to the one on her right. "And you?" With a smile -or was it a bearing of his fangs? - He put down a more worthy hand, one that had trumped the first. With a nod, Kate turned to the last.

The flash of triumph was more than enough to tell Kate that he believed that he had the game in the bag and maybe he did. As he put down his hand, Kate felt herself smile widely, knowing that her hand would easily beat his in Poker. "Sorry fellas," she shrugged, laying down her own: a straight flush of spades. "Can't win them all, eh?" she took the money from the centre, the notes thick as they were held together. "I don't suppose any of you would like to try and win it back?" she raised a brow, but the looks she received was clear enough. "Suit yourselves." she shrugged, draining her drink and rising.

"Sore losers," she muttered, making her way to the bar to pay off her tap for the evening. She knew she was too drunk to drive, so she would have to abandon her motorbike for the night and walk it, maybe catch a bus. "Hey Earl," Kate called, leaning against the bar, her voice slurred slightly. "You think you can look after my baby 'till the morning?" she asked, thinking of the sleek black and silver bike waiting outside for her. She had won it also in a game of cards about a year ago.

"Sure," Earl grinned, counting the money she gave him. "Lord, Kate. How much did you drink?" With a wink, Kate held her finger to her lips. "A lady does not tell her innermost secrets, I'll have you know." Earl raised a pale brow. "Good thing I'm not talking to a Lady then, isn't it?" Laughing, Kate shrugged. "I lost count after the eighth." She watched as Earl shook his head in bewilderment. "And you're still walking straight?"

"I'm a Hale; I came out the womb tipsy." She grinned, waving to Earl before leaving the bar. Once outside, the cool air bit at her skin, causing her to shiver and hug her leather jacket closer to her body. Quickly, she pulled out her slightly crumpled pack of cigarettes and set it alight, after a few failed attempts of the interfering wind. She took a long drag, savouring the slight burn going through her throat and chest, warming her against the cold. Blinking, Kate cast a glance over to her bike, which looked like a beauty queen among the weathered truck and cars that surrounded it. Blowing it a loving kiss, Kate set off for her small apartment.

The heels of her knee-high boots echoed of the pavements as she walked down the lonely, deserted road, knowing that it must be about three in the morning, with daylight only a couple of hours away. She had just made it to the end of the road, when something caught her eye. Frowning, Kate stopped, her green eyes narrow as she peered into the darkness, searching for what lay amiss. A feeling of unease prickled at her skin, causing her to shiver, jutting her chin, Kate stubbornly forced herself to move on, wanting to be out of the cold. Besides, a young girl her size with a wad of cash shouldn't be on the streets this late and alone.

She had just begun to walk again when it happened. She saw a blur coming towards her at an impossible speed, before slamming her against the cold damp pavement. Her bare legs scraped against the harsh surface, soft flesh ripping to expose blood as a strong hand held her by the throat. "Let's just do it now," a voice whispered. "I can smell the blood and I haven't fed yet."

"She hasn't a protector," he added, as if such a thing could speed up the process. Kate tried to struggle, but found that she couldn't breathe. She could feel the oxygen leaving her lungs, blocking off movement in her limps. "No," another voce replied. "I want to show this little tart not to double cross me and to steal my money." In the dim lighting of the moon, Kate saw a face come out of the shadows looming over her. It was the last player in the game of cards, the one who though he was going to win.

She caught a glimpse of bared fangs as his mouth descended and a screamed ripped itself from her breathless throat.


End file.
